Moving on
by Lady Lightspeed
Summary: On the night after Kendrix's death a friend has to cope.


Moving on.  
  
By Lady Lightspeed  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing power rangers, nor do I own the song. It is Say Goodnight not Goodbye by Beth Nielsen Chapman  
  
Summary" On the night after Kendrix's sacrifice Leo receives comfort.  
  
Author's note: I was watching "the Power of Pink" and wondering about How fast Leo managed to adjust. A.N.N.This is my first song fic so feed back is greatly appreciated.  
  
Leo corbet lay curled in a ball his body racked with sobs, she was gone. His best friend was gone, the woman he'd loved for nearly nine months, had traded her life for Cassie's and he'd never even had the chance to tell her. That was a lie; he'd just been a chicken. He knew that if he could just go back he'd get it right. He'd tell her everything that she made him feel and. but there was no going back, no comfort just this empty room.  
  
Leo had always loved his room but not now, not tonight. It seemed like more a prison than a sanctuary, still he couldn't leave it. He couldn't bare to see the pain in Maya's eyes, the regret and loss in Kai's and Damon's. Then there was that haunted look in his brothers dark eyes. They'd been very close, Kendrix, according to Mike, was like the sister he'd never had. She'd been like that to all of them, all but him and Kai. He knew that Kai had been half in love with her, had even tried not to get in the way if she felt the same way but it hadn't taken Leo long to see she just thought of the blue ranger as a brother/friend. He'd known then he should have said something, should have told her how he'd felt but he hadn't and now.  
  
Lifting his eyes to the picture on the night table Leo saw the soft features, bright eyes and his eyes filled once more and he collapsed back into the racking sobs.  
  
Say goodnight not good-bye You will never leave my heart behind Like the path of a star I'll be anywhere you are  
  
So lost in his own grief, the red ranger never saw the image materialize beside the bed, never felt the bed shift under the slight weight.  
  
"Oh Leo." The girl's voice was filled with the same agony as that contained in the boy's sobs. Kendrix gently rested a hand on his shoulder wanting him to know she was there. After all, she didn't have much time. They'd let her do this so they'd both be able to let go. Leo still had so much work ahead and if he were distracted by the day's events the entire team might be lost, not to mention the galaxy.  
  
"Kendrix?" He sniffled looking up at her and she managed a sad smile.  
  
"If you keep this up you're going to flood your quarters." She teased gently and he just stared a minute. Then he reached a tentative hand out to touch her cheek.  
  
In the spark that lies beneath the coals In the secret place inside your soul Keep my light in your eyes Say goodnight not good-bye  
  
Kendrix found Leo launching himself into her arms. His hug was so tight that had she still been alive she'd have some serious bruising. She didn't have to worry about that so simply hugged him back.  
  
"You, you're dead." He said then pulling back to look at her.  
  
"Yes, I made a choice." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"So how can you be here?" He asked and she motioned for him to lie down. He didn't want to let go of her, but he was tired. She seemed to understand this, Scooting closer and adjusting the blankets around his muscular frame.  
  
Leo was so afraid to close his eyes; if he did he knew she'd disappear for good.  
  
"Hush, I'm hear Leo." She murmured softly and again she smoothed the covers around his big body. She'd never noticed just how big until now, he had just been her friend Leo, the boy she'd fallen for on first sight.  
  
Don't you fear when you dream Waking up is never what it seems Like a jewel buried deep Like a promise meant to keep  
  
"No, you'll go and you'll never even know how I." She silenced him by resting a soft finger against his lips.  
  
"Leo," Kendrix began gently brushing the hair back from his eyes. "I'll always be here." Her voice was sending waves of warm comfort over him and he was growing increasingly drowsier. "Just because you can't see me that won't change."  
  
You are everything you want to be So just let your heart reach out to me I'll be right by your side Say goodnight not good-bye  
  
Leo looked at her and as his eyelids began to droop Kendrix pressed a gentle kiss to his warm lips.  
  
"I'll always be with you Leo." She whispered and the last thing he saw that night were the tears streaming down her angelic cheeks.  
  
You are everything you want to be So just let your heart reach out to me Keep my light in your eyes Say goodnight not good-bye  
  
The pink Galaxy ranger slowly got to her feet and stood watching the rise and fall of Leo's chest.  
  
"I love you Leo Corbett." Then she began to fade INTO THE NIGHT.  
  
End 


End file.
